


Once Upon a Time

by faithfullyyours



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Singing, Trash Fic, peter and tony bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfullyyours/pseuds/faithfullyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Peter, and Zemo are so tired of people controlling them every minute of every day after the "Civil War Incident".  So a mysterious and Broadway adoring entity gives them a chance to express their emotions toward them, through song. Yes song </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>They sing Mama, I'm Big Girl Now from Hairspray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Optional: Watch a version of this song done on Youtube and invision the characters doing the actions on the screen
> 
> LYRICS  
> Girls- Scott: Tracy, Peter: Penny, and Zemo: Amber 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What in the hell were you thinking!” Hank Pym yelled as he slammed his fists onto a table. It has been one month since the Scott and the “Secret Avengers” broke out of the raft and T’Challa allowed Hope and Hank to stay with them until further notice. Hope was ecstatic to see her boyfriend alive and well, but Hank not so much

“I don’t think he was.” Hope joked as she took a sip of her coffee. Scott rolled his eyes and continued listening to Hank’s lecture about him and Scott doing some paperwork.

“What else did you do?” Hank said sarcastically rubbing his forehead.

“I might have been, Giant Man…” Scott whimpered then he turned to Hope to try to distract Hank from his last sentence. “Hope is that a new shirt? It looks good on you it-” Then Hank gave a look, Scott and Hope both have encountered this look. This look means, get out before I blow up.

“Well I’ll leave you ladies you you’re business.” Hope said as she gathered her things, kissed Scott, and left. Scott gulped as soon as the door shut .

 

“Shit!”

Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man just plummeted onto the floor. It has been one month since Spidey has fought with the Avengers, and his life has been flipped upside down since. Cap’s gone, Tony’s been stresses, and Aunt May is going to try yoga. Again. For the 4th time this year. Plus Tony has been his mentor, which sounds cool. But since Cap’s disappearance, he has been pushing Parker to the limit, getting the both of them stressed.  
“You ok web slinger?” Tony asked, giving Parker a hand. “Yeah I think so”

‘Ok, then let’s do it again!” Tony exclaimed raising his hands, dropping Peter’s in the process. “Sorry.”

 

“Day 30 with the subject in Holding Room 5166” Everett Ross told the recorder in his hand. Zemo hated being called a subject, he is a human for Pete’s sake. It’s the 1 month anniversary of when Zemo disassembled the Avengers. He had his just desserts, but now what. He has served his purpose and T’Challa saved him from killing himself. Now he is in a Holding Room with a CIA agent. But this time he isn’t in a little box, he in a room.

“We are trying a new environment for Zemo, instead of that cushy little box we got you a cuchy big box!” Everett exclaimed.

 

“Then something miraculous happened at that moment. The stars aligned, fates were cross, and the moon was full. Music slowly started to play in all three backgrounds.”

 

_“Don’t contradict me!”_ Tony says as Peter argues about doing the exercises.  
_“Don’t disobey me.”_ Everett says as he grabs Zemo’s wrist  
_“Don’t even think about fighting with them again.”_ Hank tells Scott as the door shuts.

_“Please”_ Scott, Peter and Zemo say in unison.  
_“No!”_ the men say.  
_“Mothe_ r!” the boys squeal!

Wait did, did he just call me mother? Tony thought, but before he could have a follow up thought, the music was almost in full swing.

_“Stop!!!”_ The men say.

_“Stop telling me what to do.”_ Peter sings as he turn his back to Tony with is arms crossed.

_“Don’t!”_

_“Don’t treat me like a child of two!”_ Zemo says along as he try to get his arm free from Everett

_“No!”_ The men yell

_“I know that you want what’s best.”_ Scott says as he puts a hand on Hank’s shoulder

_“Please”_ they say comforting.

_“But mother please”_ Peter, Scott, and Zemo say. _“Give it a rest!”_

The song is officially starting up as they all do their little dance to correlate with the words.

_“Stop, Don’t, No!”_ The “mothers” say to their “girls” arguing with them.  
_“Please, Mama, I’m a big girl Now!”_ They say putting their hands on their hips and shaking them.

 

Scott took his hand off Hank and took his paperwork. _“Once upon a time when I was just a kid. You never let me do just what the older kids did. But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow. Cause Mama, I’m a big girl now.”_

 

Zemo was still in in the room with Everett, but he had a strange feeling course in him. An unusual feeling in his stomach. But he couldn’t question it, it was his turn in the spotlight.

_“Once upon a time I used to play with childhood toys. But now I'd rather play around with older boys. So, if I get a hickey, please don't have a cow. Cause Mama, I’m a big girl now.”_

 

“ _Ma, I gotta tell you that without a doubt. I got my best dancing lessons from yo-ou.”_ Peter pointed at Tony and he grinned but instantly regretted it. _“You're the one who taught me how to twist and shout. Because you shout non-stop, and you're so twisted to-oo Oooo!”_

 

_“Once I used to fidget cause I just sat home.”_ Scott dropped the paperwork  
_“But now I’m just like Gidget and I gotta get to Rome”_ Zemo exclaimed  
_“So say arriverderci”_ Peter says as he waves goodbye to Tony  
_“Toodle-loo”_ _“and Ciao”_ Scott and Zemo chime in as they duplicate Pete’s actions  
_“Cause Mama I’m a big girl now”_

 

_“_ _Stop! Don’t! No! Please!”_ all six men sung  
“ _Stop! Don’t! No! Please!”_  
_“Stop! Don’t! No! Please!”_  
_“Mama, I’m a big girl now!”_

Then the other Avengers voices all chimed in out of nowhere, singing backup.  
_“Hey mama, say mama”_

 

Scott stood up on a chair _“Once upon a time I was a shy young thing. Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing. But let me hit that stage I wanna take my bow... Cause Mama, I'm a big girl now!”_

 

“ _Wa--oh-oh-oh-oh! Once upon a time I used to dress up Ken. But now that I'm a woman I like... bigger men. And I don't need a Barbie doll to show me how. Cause Mama I'm a big girl now!”_ Zemo sang sleazily as Everett roll his eyes.

_“Ma, you always taught me what was right from wrong A_ _nd now I just wanna give it a try.”_ The boys sang  
_“Mama, I'm been in a nest for far too long”_ Then the boys gave a light pushed their mentors  
_“So please give a push and mama watch me fly”_ Peter and Scott turned around for Zemo’s solo.  
_“Watch me fly!”_ Zemo harmonized

“ _Hey Mama, say mama”_

_“One day I will meet a man you won't condemn.”_ Peter stomped his foot  
_“And we will have some kids and you can torture them."_ Zemo grabbed the water spray and sprayed it in Everett’s eyes  
_“But let me be a star before I take my bow.”_ Scott took the paperwork and threw it in the air.  
_“Cause Mama, I'm a big girl now!”_ all the boys sang  
_“Oh-oh-oh”_ Peter chirped  
_“Mama, I’m a big girl now”_  
_“Hey-hey-hey”_   Zemo chimed in  
_“Mama, I’m a big girl”_  
_“Ooh, such a big, big girl.”_ Zemo said rubbing his crotch area  
_“I’m a big girl now”_

_“Stop! Don’t! No! Please!”_ all six men sung again  
_“Stop! Don’t! No! Please!”_  
_“Stop! Don’t! No! Please!”_  
_“Mama, I’m a big girl now!!!”_

 

 

The song was done and now and everyone was trying to figure out what has just happened, meanwhile T'challa and Scarlet Witch is trying to upload the video they caught of them onto Youtube.

-Le End-


End file.
